In most buildings, and, more particularly, in residential homes, down spouts for draining water from the roof gutters are generally provided, which present, at best, an unsightly appearance. It is difficult to construct a home having down spouts wherein the down spouts blend into the overall structure to the point where they are unobtrusive. While such down spouts perform a necessary and desirable function, they present a stark, mechanical appearance which often interrupts the lines of a well designed house. Efforts to relieve the harshness of the appearance of the down spouts, or to enhance their appearance, have consisted of, for example, planting one or more climbing plants, such as ivy, in the ground adjacent the bottom or discharge end of the down spout and twining the climbing plant around the down spout as it grows so that, ultimately, the down spout is substantially covered with the plant. Such an arrangement produces a more pleasing appearance than a bare down spout, but, where the spout is close to the wall of the house, it is difficult to pass the growing plant between the wall and the down spout. In addition, the number of different climbing plants suitable for twining around a down spout and which are indigenous to a particular region is quite limited. Where a blooming plant is desired, the number of suitable plants is decreased still further.
The conventional down spout, because it is rigid, could supply support for tall growing plants, such as, for example, a tomato plant, but the plant would have to be tied or otherwise fastened to the down spout at intervals along its length. In addition, in the case of tomato or like plants, the side extending arms or branches could not be easily accommodated.